Wolfgang
by Lemo
Summary: After the events of GoF, Harry finds himself finally gaining the one thing he never really had; a family. Sure he had to be bit by a six year old werewolf to find them, but family's family, right? Slash, werewolf!Harry.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, new fic guys :) I know I don't exactly have any record what so ever of finishing fics, but they're fun while they last, ne? Beta'd by my dearest daughter Ambo, daddy loves you! She chose the title lol.

W O L F G A N G

The full moon shone brightly over a quiet Privet Drive, the only inhabitant visible being a lone boy walking aimlessly from his home to the small park on the other end of the street.

'_Home. As if it could be called that_,' the boy thought sardonically.

For this was no ordinary boy, with no ordinary home. No, young Harry Potter did not think of the place where he was treated worse than a house elf to be a 'home'. A few months ago, he would of Hogwarts as his home, but in what kind of home are trolls allowed to roam; giant three-headed dogs are squeezed into rooms easily unlocked by a simple first year spell; monstrous killer snakes kept underground and animagi left unchecked? Not to mention dangerous tournaments held which kill-

'_Cedric…_' Harry ended his thoughts despairingly. Sweet, caring Cedric who always treated him like a person. Not just any person, but one that was to be treasured.

Harry and Cedric's relationship ran deeper than anyone else knew…On the surface, casual friends who met in the library, perhaps discussing the death-defying tournament they were both involved in. Under all that, secret meetings by the lake at midnight, talking about their likes and dislikes, friends, dears, this and that, every subject under the moon which now glowed so brightly above Harry,

Unlike Ron or Hermione, Cedric never brought up Voldemort, his parents or his being the Boy-Who-Lived. Cedric just treated Harry as Harry. It was this understanding of each other that brought them together, and eventually their relationship grew until it was more than just friendship.

No longer were there just stolen conversations, but stolen kisses and heated glances across corridors. No longer did they fear for a friend when they fought against dragons and mer-people, but for a lover.

'_Not that we ever got that far,_' Harry thought as he kicked a rock to the side and unceremoniously dumped himself in the only swing in Little Whinging that hadn't been destroyed by delinquents (such as his whale-shaped cousin Dudley).

Looking up at the sky, the full moon shone down on Harry, bathing his pensive face in pure white light.

"Full moon..." he murmured to himself. "I wonder how Remus is doing… probably with Sirius," a small smile graced Harry, glad his favourite teacher could once again spend the worst moment of his life with his best friend there to make it better.

No sooner had Harry thought of the kindly werewolf, a growling noise sounded from the side of him. Eyes wide, spinning quickly, Harry only caught a glimpse of the hairy brown creature that lunged at him, before the searing pain in the neck and shoulder caused everything to go black.


	2. Waking up to the pack

Waking up had never been this hard A/N HA! I come to edit my chapter and I find this lil half a line! Ever spotted these at the start of a chaper? God knows why they shot up but it's weird. Anyway, second chapter nice n quick, but don't expect em to all be like that, I wrote these up during exams and work, and exams are over n i dont have work again for nearlt a week lol. Little Henry is owned my Ambo :D Oh adn se my profile for a poll on the pairing, if you want anyone else added (male only please, I just can't write chicks...and I hate alot of the HP girls, no offence) just ask! Enjoy!

Oha nd btw, Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of JKs Characters, but all the lil wolfies are mine (except Henry!).. And Rising Star sorta own Chelsea and Mark... lil farmers lol.

W O L F G A N G

Waking up had never been this hard. Harry's eyes seemed to be glued shut as he attempted to wrench them open, and his limbs seemed to be made of lead.

No sooner that he managed to lift his arm an inch did the pain start, his shoulder and neck burning as he cried out. Smaller pains on his face and chest were eclipsed by the mountainous feeling of his flesh curling.

Suddenly the pain dulled as something wet and soft was rubbed against his wounds and a quiet whimpering made its self known to his ears as he peeled open his eyes.

The world was blurred to Harry's sleep incrusted eyes, but he managed to make out a dark head of hair attached to a child-sized body at his side. The head moved in time to what he now realized to a tongue lapping at the burning wound on his neck.

"Whaa..?" He rasped, coughing as he attempted to speak. The head jerked up revealing bright blue eyes that stared up at him in awed excitement.

"You're awake!" the small boy yelped and scrambled to his feet, running for the door. "Tasha! Tasha he's awake!"

Harry groaned at the young boy's loud voice and closed his eyes again, his head pounding and his throat dry.

"Shhh, Jason!" a young, feminine voice scolded. Harry could hear the young boy whimper again as he felt a body sit down next to him and a cool glass was pressed to his lips.

After greedily gulping down the water, Harry lay there catching his breath. Wrenching open his eyes again he looked around at his surroundings; he was lying on a pile of thin blankets on the floor, and the room he was in was bare and rather run down. Next to him sat two children, a young blonde girl with braided pigtails of around 9 and the young dark-haired boy from before, presumably Tasha and Jason. Both had startling amber eyes.

The girl pressed a cool cloth to his forehead. "Are you feeling ok, Sir? I hope Jason didn't bother you, he's so loud sometimes."

"I wasn't being loud till he woke up…" the boy murmured, pouting.

"W-where am I?" Harry asked, clearing his throat and coughing. "Who are you?"

"You're in our house," the girl answered. "I'm Tasha and this is Jason."

The boy sent him a shy smile. "Um... what's the last you remember mister?"

Harry furrowed his brow and though back. "The last thing…" his eye shot open. "I was attacked! What happened?"

"Um…" Jason looked down and fidgeted. "Tha-that was me… I'm _really_ sorry, mister, I didn't mean to bite you!"

"Bite me…?" Harry heaved himself into sitting position and looked down at the wound on his neck and shoulder. Deep teeth marks stared back. "But for you to make a bite like that you'd have to be…"

"A werewolf," Tasha whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and looking down.

"B-both of you?" Harry looked up in shock.

"Yeah," she nodded, "All of us are here, we live together."

"All of us? How many of there are you?"

"Seven right now."

"_Seven_? Merlin…Can I talk to an adult or something? Where are your parents?"

Tasha sighed sadly and Jacob sniffled. "Our mumma's and papa's didn't want us after we got bit, so we joined a pack. It's just us kids now, we don't need grownups!" He cried. "They just leave us alone… But you won't leave us alone, right?"

"M-me?" Harry spluttered. "What have I got to do with anything?"

"Well I'm the oldest so I'm in charge," Tasha said proudly, then deflated a bit, "But it's hard to look after the kids by myself, so we need you to help out! You're one of us too now, you're a pack brother."

"A...brother...?" Harry's mind reeled at the thought of a family just like him - a family of little werewolves, but a family all the same.

"Tasha? Can we come in?"

Harry turned to the door and saw a small group of children, all ranging from the ages of what looked like seven to a tiny dark haired girl of at the most three and a sandy-haired boy who couldn't be older that four. The tallest blond boy, who had called out to Tasha, stood protectively in front of the small children.

"Michael, you were meant to keep them in the kitchen," Tasha hissed.

_She's a natural mother,_ Harry thought, amused.

"We wanted to meet our new brother," he argued.

"He might not want to be _your_ brother!"

As the two children started bickering, reminding Harry very much of Ron and Hermione, the tiny girl toddled her way over to Harry and plonked herself down in his lap.

"Hewwo," she greeted with a huge, nearly toothless grin, "I's Cwawabewle. What's your nawme?"

Harry blinked at the little girl's slurred toddler speech and grinned. "Clarabelle?" The little girl nodded. "My name's Harry."

"Mkay, Hawwy." Clarabelle hopped off of his lap and skipped back to Michael. "Mickey, Hawwy's our new big bwoda, mkay?"

Michael looked over at Harry with wide eyes. "You will be?" he asked, hopeful.

"I…" Harry looked around at the hopeful faces of all seven children. "What are you names?" he asked, attempting to avoid making a decision.

"I'm Michael," the tallest boy said pointing to himself. "I'm eight 'n' a half! Clarabelle's three," she grinned at Harry again. "This is Henry, he's four," the small sandy haired boy blinked at Harry from behind the thumb he was sucking. "This is Mark and Chelsea-"

"We're twins," interrupted a short boy with brown hair, who had a girl with longer hair of the same colour hiding behind him. "We're six, but I'm oldest!" he was quick to add.

"Sure you are," Michael said with an eye roll, obviously having had this conversation. "Anyway, last is Kimmy." He put is hand on top of the last child's head, a young Asian girl with boyish hair.

"I'm seven," she added. "_Nearly_ eight!"

Michael ginned at her, then sobered and looked back at Harry. "So…will you stay with us, Harry?"

Harry gulped. These were children and they were alone in the world. They obviously needed help and he could provide that help. But dare he abandon his life for them? He couldn't go back to Hogwarts if he had them to care for, it just wouldn't be right, and he obviously couldn't return to the _Dursley's_ in his current state.

"I… I will. I'll join your pack."

TBC (I hope!)


	3. Pack life and the first transformation

A/N: Omg you guys! I was so totally blown away by the MASSIVE response I got for the last two chapters! 510 hits, 8 C4s, 10 favs and 37 alerts?! It's madness! Not to mention my 9 AWESOME reviewers, who can see responses in my A/N at the end :D Thanks once again to my love beta Ambo/Hammertime! EDIT: -destroys that random line again-

* * *

It was now the middle of July, and Harry had been living with the makeshift pack for over three weeks. Quickly settling into the role of big brother, he learnt how to quickly break Tasha and Michael out of a fight with a glare, how to make Clarabelle and Henry go to bed before eight and how to stop Kimmy from teasing Chelsea. He also learnt that kids, even little werewolves, needed bedtime stories.

So he told them about Hogwarts.

He told them about the damp dungeons with bat-like potions teachers, of turban wearing half-dark lords, of the giant snakes and the giant dogs and the giant half-giants. Harry told them stories about how he fought back dementors from his half-dead godfather and felt his heart warm as they looked at him in awe. It was too adorable, really.

He also told them about Remus, and they seemed shocked to know an adult werewolf could be so kind, as they had never seen any other than their sire. When Harry asked about the whereabouts of their sires they all said they hadn't seen him since they were each bitten and wouldn't talk about it anymore.

In the morning Harry woke up with over half a dozen little bodies piled on top and around him, and carefully extracted himself from their clingy little bodies and went downstairs to make breakfast for eight ravenous, meat eating children.

When Harry was finally well enough to leave the room he woke up in, he'd found himself in a small, one storied house in the rundown part of Surrey. Situated near woodland, hardly anyone lived in this area because of numerous wolf sightings and the houses had quickly fallen to ruin, making it a perfect place for little werewolves to hide. Harry now knew why no one had ever been able to get rid of the wolves, though.

In the beginning, there had been hardly any food in the house and it was obvious why the children were so very thin; they were living off small animals, such as rabbits, as they were the only things they were able to catch and cook in the fireplace by themselves.

However, Harry soon learnt there were larger animals in the forest, such as deer, and was planning to check the pitfall traps he'd thrown together a few days before later, for now he had to make due with the rabbits and the birds that were easy to catch. He kept the meat hanging in the basement because it was cool, and though he was originally pretty grossed out by the thought of killing, skinning and cooking an animal, he'd gotten pretty used to it.

_Must be the werewolf thing, _he reasoned.

As he was lighting the wood in the old open fireplace (the house had no electricity, so they cook with a pot or pan on the fire and used candles at night) he heard the patter of feet behind him and saw a yawning and sleepy looking Jacob wander into the room.

"Morning, big brother," he greeted, rubbing his eyes and plonking down next to Harry. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Rabbit again," Harry said. "We don't have much of anything else right now." He threw strips of the meat into the pan and poked it a bit with a fork.

"That's good, though! I like rabbit!" Jacob grinned.

"Well then I'm sure you'll enjoy it, but Kimmy's starting to complain," Harry ruffled Jacob's hair and put a plate full of cooked meat into the boy's lap. "Now take that to the table and eat."

Jacob nodded, taking his plate to the table and digging in hungrily. The other children soon started coming down and huddling around Harry for food.

"Yaaay bweakfast!"

"Smells good!"

"Me first!"

"No us!"

"Not rabbit _again_!"

Harry sighed; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Going into the forest later that day, the kids played nearer the house as Harry checked his traps. He found four more rabbits in the small traps and quickly snapped their necks, with only the slightest of winces now, and dropped them in the sack he brought with him. In the pitfall he found a large doe that had fallen in, breaking one of her legs and dieing in the pit. He felt sad, seeing her like that, but pleased that he now had a lot of meat for his pups.

With his new found strength, Harry easily lifted the doe out of the pit and recovered it, hoping it would work again.

As he returned to the yard to drag his catch into the cellar, Michael, Jason, Mark and little Henry run up to him. The girls 'eeew'ed and ran back into the house.

"Wow, Harry, you got a deer!" Michael cried.

"Awesoooome!"

"We've never had deer before, Alpha."

Harry threw the doe through the cellar doors at looked at Henry questionably. "Alpha?"

Pulling his thumb out of his mouth, Henry nodded. "Yeah, a big werewolf that looks after little werewolves is an Alpha. You look after us real good and bring us food so you must be Alpha!" He nodded, absolutely sure of his four-year-old logic.

"Hey, I thought I was Alpha!" Michael pouted.

"Harry's super bigger than you, so he's Alpha!" Jason argued.

"I think Chelsea and me should be Alpha," Mark decided.

"That's silly, a girl can't be Alpha!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry left the boys to their arguing and went down the stairs after the doe to get with his gruesome job as 'Alpha'.

* * *

As the evening of Harry's first full moon approached, Harry found himself sitting against a tree in a clearing deep into the forest. All around him, the pups were chasing each other and playing, excited about their transformation and that they now had a new playmate.

For the past few days, Harry's body had been sore and his appetite had pretty much vanished. However, as the evening grew closer he had more energy and was able to join the boys is some friendly tussles.

As the full moon rose over the horizon, Harry saw the children slow down and fall to the ground, their bodies, already used to the change, quickly switching shape. Harry's own body crumpled in on itself; bones cracking and rearranging, skin stretching and shifting, fur spouting out of every pour in his body. His mouth was elongating slowing into a muzzle, and a howling scream ripped forth from him as his transformation completed and he lay there, panting on the forest floor.

As the haze of pain lifted, Harry could feel several smaller bodies rubbing up against his furry side and whimpering. Scrunching his eye shut, he lifted his paw and dropped it on top of the closest pup, which yipped loudly and attempted to scramble away. Dragging him closer, Harry sniffed and immediately recognized the scent. Jacob.

Opening his newly formed wolf-eyes, Harry saw the forest as if seeing it for the first time, with the perfect clarity. All around him the trees seemed to be alive and danced in the slight breeze, which carried the scent of humans, animals and the dusty smell of the forest in the summer.

Jacob, still trapped under Harry's larger paw, wiggled around and managed to worm his way out of Harry's grasp, before playfully throwing himself at the larger wolf. This seemed to signal the beginning of a literal dog-pile as all the pups piled themselves onto their Alpha.

Harry took this time to study his now furry pack; Michael was just about half his size and his coat was a very light brown colour, as was Tasha's, Kimmy's fur was a fluffy black and it was hard to tell the chocolate brown Mark and Chelsea apart, Jacob was a sleek black, Henry was a tiny sandy wolf and Clarabelle looked like a tiny black puffball with white paws.

Harry's own form was a lot larger than the other wolves in his pack, and his fur was not as fluffy as theirs, and a shade of pitch black.

Nipping at the flanks of the unruly pups, Harry attempted to instate his role as pack Alpha and discipline his pack. However Michael, always the disobedient one, struggled against Harry and earned himself a sharp bite.

After pushing the two smallest pups into a hollow tree, and with a sharp glare that instructed them to stay there for their own safety, Harry led the older packs into the forest to hunt.

* * *

A/N: Bit of a random place to end, but I want this chapter done so I can start a new one at work tomorrow!!

And to my reviewers WHOM I LOVE: **giny848484:** Glad you're enjoying the fic! **Uniquely Jaded**: So glad you think it's unique :D Here's that update! **Blackangle2011**: Glad you like it  Updated! **ginny75**: You'll have to wait and see what people say :P As for Dumbles, I'm thinking of bad? Unless people are super against it? **BOOMrobotdog**: Sorry about Clara, but you have to remember she's like 3 haha. As for the Mkaaay I say it all the time so it was out of habit I wrote it XD Now you've made me say it like the guy off South Park! Arrg XD **angelkitty77**: Aww so glad you like my lil puppies! I'm pretty mad at their parents too (and so is Harry!) so maybe they'll pop up in the future! **lady sakura cosmos**: Glad you're enjoying it!

Oh btw guys, the pairing poll that was on my profile has now closed (but feel free to voice your opinions on the pairing!) and Fenrir came out on top! No pun intended! Now, I'm a RABID Fenrir fan, but my beta seems to think he's old, grey and hairy for SOME REASON –glares at her- so we'll have to see how it goes…

EDIT: No Ambo, you're not gonna have to beta my ANs, stfu


	4. Remus, Sirius and Bathtime

Welcome to the next chapter! Still waiting for thoughts on the pairing you guys! If you don't wanna review send a PM mkay? Mkaaaay. Thanks again to Ambo for beta'ing even if we did have a bit of difference in opinion when it came to how the fic was set out... Ah well -heart-

* * *

In hindsight, Dumbledore realized that perhaps placing Mundungus Fletcher on Potter-sitting duty probably _wasn't_ one of his best ideas. After all, the drunken idiot had just let Potter walk out of the house and didn't even think to follow him!

Sitting in his knick-knack covered office, the twinkle in Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes was suspiciously absent, and in its place was a hard calculating look.

How was he supposed to perfectly mould a weapon with incapable minions such as Fletcher? Not to mention the fact that his headquarters was situated in the Most _Ancient_ and _Noble_ House of Black and one of his supporters was a _werewolf_ of all things. It just wasn't light, not light at all.

And Albus Dumbledore was all about Light.

* * *

Remus Lupin was on the search team that was sent to scour Harry's house for clues, along with his fateful 'dog', Padfoot. Remus sniffed, and underneath the horrific stench of Harry's relatives he could smell the faint scent of his best friend's godson, and his pup.

Padfoot whined at his heels as they reached a heavily padlocked door and scratched at the wood. The smell of Harry was strongest here. But why would Harry spend most of his time in a padlocked room? Unless…

Remus' eyes angrily narrowed as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the door. "Diffindo!" Screw unlocking charms, this was his pup they were talking about.

The door burst open and Remus looked around the tiny room, taking note of the bare mattress, the lack of furnishings and the bars on the window.

Padfoot growled and sniffed around the roof, snarling at a small patch of blood that he found in the corner and finally stopping to paw at a seemingly random spot on the floor.

Kneeling next to Padfoot, Remus found the floorboards there to be loose and carefully pried them up.

Inside he found Harry wand, photo album and invisibility cloak.

"Remus?" Tonks burst up the stairs and into the room in her usual fashion. "Have you found - oh my…" she looked around the room in barely concealed horror. "Dear Merlin this place is a prison."

"Harry didn't leave by choice," Remus said, collecting Harry's belongings from the hole in the floor and standing up. "He wouldn't have left these behind; especially not his wand."

"Then… he was taken?"

"I…I don't know…"

* * *

If there was one thing Harry hated about looking after young children, it was bath time. Of course, they couldn't use the actual bath in the house since the water had long been shut off, so they bathed in a stream in the woods, but it was still bath time.

Even though they were nude before, during and after the full moon, the girls still squealed and hid under the water during bath time, refusing to let Harry wash their hair (and they wouldn't do it themselves either!) and the boys (not at all mindful about their nudity, thank Merlin) were rowdy and splashed each other.

Little Henry, forever shy and timid, merely sat on the bank and watched while Clarabelle flailed about in the shallowest areas. Harry made sure to keep an eye on those two, though they were both very adept at swimming.

Clean of the previous day's dirt and grime, Harry tied a worn towel around his waist and held out more towels for the girls (still squealing) to run into and wrap themselves up in. The boy's dawdled in the water.

"C'mon, guys," Harry said in his best 'Oi, I'm your Alpha, listen to me, damn it!' voice. "It's getting dark; back to the house."

"But Harrrryyyyyy!"

"Don't argue with me, Michael!"

Pouting, Michael trudged out of the stream with Mark and Jason following behind him. Picking up a towel and throwing it over himself, Michael stormed back to the house. The other two boys quickly followed after, not wanted to be snapped at by their Alpha.

Harry sighed, and plucked Clarabelle, who squealed, out of the stream and wrapped her up in her towel. He then picked up Henry, who had gotten out with the girls and had been clinging to Harry's leg, and carried them both back to the house.

He really did hate bath time.

* * *

The 31st of July dawned as it usually did, with Harry waking up under a pile of pups, literally in the case of Henry who had taken to curling up on his chest, and Clarabelle who curled up to one of his sides and used his arm as a pillow.

The only difference with this particular morning was that there was a hoard of owls tapping at the window. Owls that Harry was very tempted to eat, except for…

"Hedwig!" Harry burst up towards the window, mindful of Henry and Clara who tumbled to the floor, surprised at the sudden awakening.

Opening the window, the owls all burst in and hid in the rafters, except for one snowy white owl that perched on Harry's shoulder and nipped at his hair. Once she was assured of her Master's wellbeing, she held out her leg for the letter that was tied to it.

The children, now very much awake, scrambled around Harry and attempted to reach and pat some of the owls.

"Harry, what's with all the birds?"

"They have STUFF!"

"Can we eat them?"

"Can I hug that one, Hawwy?" Clarabelle waved her little hand at Hedwig.

"The owls have brought me mail, it's my birthday," Harry was interrupted by a chorus of 'Happy Birthday, Harry!'s. "The stuff is probably presents from my friends, no, you can't eat them; they're people's pets, and yes, Clara, you can pat Hedwig." Kneeling down, Harry held out the perched Hedwig. "But you have to be _very_ careful, ok?"

"Yes, yes!" She very carefully pet Hedwig's feathered head and the others clambered around trying to pet her as well.

With his pups successfully distracted, Harry turned to his note.

_Pup, _(he was a little affronted at this; he wasn't a pup any more! He was an Alpha!)

_I don't know whether this letter will reach you, wherever you are, but I hope if it does that means you haven't be captured by You-Know-Who or worse, but that you left by your own free will. _

**And didn't take your wand or your invisibility cloak or your-**

_Bugger off, Sirius! This is MY letter to Harry, get your ow- No don't write that!_

**Ha! That's what you get for using a dicta-quill!**

_Anyway! Pup I hope your safe and that this letter reaches you, and that you write back telling us WHERE you are, WHO your with and WHY you left the safety of your relatives' house. Though, now that I've been to see them I see that it's not quite as SAFE as Dumbledore said it was…_

**Damn straight! You should've RIPPED EM TO SHREADS, Moony!**

_Padfoot! Stop talking in my letter! Send your own!_

**Ok I will!**

_Ok then! Merlin! Anyway, write back right away, Pup!_

_Love, Remus._

**And Sirius!**

_BUGGER OFF, SIRIUS!_

Wiping his eye, Harry laughed at his (honorary) godfathers' letter and looked at the paper underneath it, which read only;

**Hi Harry! This is my letter (far superior to Moony's!)! You'd better mail us back soon, I know you're safe out there somewhere!**

**Love Sirius.**

Sirius could be such a child sometimes!

Speaking of children, Harry looked down at his pack, who were looking at his curiously.

"Who's the letter from, Harry?" Tasha asked.

"My Godfathers," he said. "I haven't told them about this whole situation yet, they're wondering where I am."

"Are you gonna tell 'em?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Remus is a werewolf too, but he's never really struck me as an Alpha sort of person…"

"We'd never follow any other Alpha, anyway!" Kimmy said defiantly. "Harry's our Alpha and that's that!"

Harry gave a teary smile. "Thanks, kids."

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaand that'll do for this chapter. I'll save the rest of Harry's b'day for the next chap, I've hit my 1000 words quota haha I always try n make a chapter that long at least, which is only 4 pages but find it drags on other wise. If you think the chapters are too short, though, feel free to tell me!

What'd ya think of Remus/Sirus' letter(s)? XD They were fun to write! I always think of those two as sort of stuck as kids or something, god knows why hahaha.

Review replies

**angelkitty77**: Yaay glad you like the lil ones! I love em to bits! **ginny75**: man your questions really help me write! I never think of the things you ask! :D **Dragoness of the Silver Flames: **Here's the update! Glad your enjoying it :D **mizzdrwhoharrypotter**: Yup Harry's oldest, all the lil'ns are 3-9 and Harry's now 16! **Writerblocked**: I'd like to see where Im going w this too! **lady sakura cosmos**: Thanks! :)

Btw, evry notice my fics sorta taken on a snapshot sorta look? Weirrrd.


	5. Happy Birthday, happy birthday

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Sorry it was a bit of a wait :P Thanks again to Ambo for betaing and a special shout out KingofLoosePages/Taku! Get typing Taku! XD**

A few hours later, Harry had gone through all his presents (books from Hermione, Quidditch stuff from Ron, a large chocolate cake from Mrs. Weasley, which all the children squealed over and begged Harry for a slice), all the letters (mainly consisting of 'Where are you Harry!?'s and a 'My Dear boy, why have you left the safety of your relatives' home' from Dumbledore which he promptly ripped to shreds) and was now watching his pups attempt to cook him a 'special birthday breakfast'.

After being fed make shift 'pancakes' by his flour covered children, Harry settled down to write his letter back his godparents.

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

_I wasn't taken from my relatives! Well not really… I wasn't __planning__ on leaving, per se, but I'm not planning to go back either. I'm perfectly happy where I am and who I'm with. And I certainly haven't been captured by Voldemort!_

_To tell the truth I've become the "father" of seven kids. You'd like them, they're a great bunch, even if they did give me the same furry little virus they have._

_You have it too, Moony._

_Reading all this might be a bit of a shock (it was to me when I woke up!) but I'm really happy here, and I'd like for you to come and meet all the kids sometime. There's seven of them, Tasha (9), Michael (8), Kimmy (7), Mark and Chelsea (6), Jason (4), and Henry and Clarabelle (4 and 3). The little ones can be a handful but I'm getting used to this older sibling thing!_

_It's really nice, to have a family now. You two are the best almost-parents I could ever ask for, but having a bunch to look after myself is really great._

_You should come visit us sometime, if you like; I'll mail you the address once I figure out what it actually is…This place doesn't have a mailbox anymore - the house is pretty rundown. I'm not going to give too much away since this letter might be intercepted, even with Hedwig carrying it._

_I really hope my…current condition doesn't change anything between us. I don't really want anyone else to know about this yet though, so if anyone asks can you tell them I'm staying with a friend? Say he's a muggle, that'll explain me leaving all my magical things behind._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Harry, hoping that this would be enough to reassure Remus and Sirius that he was all right, attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off out the window to Grimmauld Place.

Lunch was being served by Mrs Weasley when a tapping was heard at the window. All the Weasleys, plus Hermione, as well as many Order members were staying at Sirius' house for most of the summer, especially since Harry had gone 'missing'.

Sirius' chair clattered to the floor in his rush to the window. "It's Hedwig!"

"Harry wrote back?!" Remus gasped.

Quickly opening the window and relieving Hedwig of her letter, he quickly read over Harry's letter.

And his eyes promptly rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Sirius!" Remus cried, rushing to his friend's side and picking up the fallen letter. His face quickly turned pale. "Oh Dear Merlin…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, standing up from her place on the opposite side of the table. "Has You-Know-Who got Harry?"

"Er…" Remus hastily stuffed the letter in his pocket. "No, he left of his own accord apparently. Uh, he's staying with a muggle friend of his apparently, which is why he left his wand and things behind."

"Oh, that boy!" Molly huffed. "Always worrying me in some way or another. You'll write him back and tell him to come home right away, won't you Remus?"

"Yes, yes of course," Remus said distractedly, hurrying out of the room and dragging the still unconscious Sirius behind him.

* * *

Harry was getting rather tired of this whole 'Happy Birthday' thing.

"Happy biwfday, happy biwfday, happy biwfday!" Clarabelle sang as she skipped around her Alpha.

Harry had to admit; she was rather cute. Tasha had just braided flowers into her hair, but the _chanting wouldn't stop!_

The summer heat had really hit hard today, forcing the children out into the shade of the forest, sprawled onto the grass in various states of undress with their tongues lolling out of the sides of their mouths. Sometimes they really looked like the puppies they were.

All except Clarabelle, of course, who was content in her singing.

"Happy biwfday, happy bi- Oooh the pweety birdy's back!" she squealed and jumped up and down, waiving her little arms at Hedwig, who had just perched in one of the trees singing the clearing they had gathered in.

Hedwig cooed down at the small girl, before leaving the safety of the tree to sit on her master's outstretched arm. She stuck out her leg so Harry could take the attached letter.

"Hey there girl," Harry murmured to her as she pushed her head against his hand for a pat. Unfurling the letter, Harry saw, as he had assumed, that is was from Remus and Sirius.

_Dear Pup,_

_It's kind of ironic that I've always called you that now, isn't it? Well, after reading your letter Sirius passed out cold, but don't worry! His head is thick enough to protect what little brain he has left._

**Aw, Moony you're starting to sound like Snivelus!**

_See? He's up already._

**Who're you talking t- YOU'RE WRTING A LETTER TO HARRY!! Harry! Where are you!? Don't worry, Paddy's coming for you, kiddo! We'll take care of your little furry problem and everything'll be ok!**

_Oh calm down, Padfoot._

**Haaarrrreeeehheeeeheeeeheeeee!!**

_SIRIUS! Stop crying for Merlin's sake! I'll admit this is a bit of a shock, but Harry seems to be fine. He's happy and we can get through this. Now get out of my letter! _

_Dear Merlin I'm starting to rethink using dicto-quills._

_Anyway Harry, as you can see Padfoot and I are willing to help you in what ever way we can (though you may be bombarded by a suffocating Sirius hug as soon as we see you). Meeting up as soon as possible is probably the best action we can take at the moment, so you tell us when and where and we'll be there!_

**Make sure it's soon!**

_Love Remus _**and Sirius!**

By now all the pups had crowded around and were listening to Harry reading his letter.

Mark scrunched his nose cutely. "These grown ups sounds _weird_." He said, and Chelsea nodded her agreement while clinging to her brother's arm.

Jacob grinned, "I like them! They're silly!"

Harry laughed, "Well, I'd better mail them back, you kids stay out here a bit and I'll be right back." He quickly went back to the house and came back with a muggle ballpoint and some paper.

"Right," he said, sitting back down amongst the pups, "Ideas for meeting places?"

"Ummm…the house?" Henry suggested.

"Maybe," Harry said gently, "But if someone bad finds the letter then they'd know where we lived."

"Oh…" Henry murmured, looking a bit disappointed.

"It was a good try though," Harry said, ruffling Henry's hair, which caused him to brighten a bit from his Alpha's praise.

"How about somewhere in the forest?" Michael piped up. "We know most of the forest!"

"Yeah!" Tasha added. "We can sniff them out if they can't find us!"

Harry thought this over, "Sounds like a good idea to me," he said and caused the two eldest children to grin and high five each other. He laughed and quickly penned out a reply letter.

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

_Wow, Sirius has gotten really emotional lately hasn't he?_

_Okay, I talked it over with my pack and we're decided that you two should come to the Surrey Wood (it's about 5km west of Privet Drive - right under your noses the whole time!) and we'll come find you._

_Come anytime, we'll know when you're in our territory._

_Love, Harry._

Attaching the letter to Hedwig's leg, Harry sent her off once more.


	6. Come into my parlour

A/N: This chapter was a bit of a struggle for some reason… Ah well I got 12 weeks summer vacation now (minus a day or two for exams and the like) so I've got lotsa time for this! There's a bit of random werewolf term-y stuff here that I guess(?) I made up. If I'm accidentally stealing it from somewhere; my bad!

* * *

Barely two days had passed since Harry had sent out his letter, but already he was worrying whether or not Remus and Sirius would show up. _'What if they changed their minds?'_ He thought. _'What if they don't __**want**__ a werewolf for a godson? What if-'_

"Alpha! Alpha!" his inner ramblings came to a halt as Kimmy came skidding into his bedroom. "I smell a Beta and a human on the north side of the forest!"

Harry was on his feet immediately and walking out the door with Kimmy on his heals. "A Beta?"

Kimmy nodded. "Yeah; not quite an Alpha like you are, but higher than a Gamma or Delta like us cubs."

Pack hierarchy rather confused Harry. There seemed to be three or so ranks from what the cubs had explained to him. Deltas, the citizens of the pack he supposed, who were unable to defend themselves and relied on the rest of the pack; Gammas, who protected the Deltas; Betas who were the right hand and advisors of the Alpha; and the Alpha who protected and provided for all.

His pack consisted of Deltas (Mark, Chelsea, Jacob, Clarabelle and Henry) and Gammas (Michael, Tasha and Kimmy.) Though, with his leadership skills, Harry could see Michael becoming a strong Beta when he was older.

Down in the kitchen, all the cubs had gathered when Kimmy had run up to inform their Alpha of what her keen nose had picked up.

"Alright, pack," Harry addressed them. "I'm hoping the two trespassers in our territory are my godfathers, but just in case we're treating this as an invasion of a foreign werewolf and human. I want you five," he nodded at the twins, Jacob, Clara and Henry, "to stay behind."

"What?!"

"But Alpha!"

"This sucks!"

"Hawweeee!"

"Awww…"

"Enough! I have made my decision as Alpha, you dare challenge it?" They all looked down at their feet, not used to their Alpha being so strict. They shook their heads, and Chelsea even sniffled a bit. "Good. Now who wants to say goodbye before we go?" Harry's arms were immediately filled with wiggling pups, all wanting a bit of their big brother before he went off into the unknown.

"They're coming closer," Kimmy piped up, her face pressed against the slightly open window as she scented the air.

"Alright," extracting himself from the little ones, Harry turned to Tasha. "Let's get going."

* * *

They were twenty minutes deep into the forest when Harry called his small convoy of pups to a halt, sniffing the air. He turned around and grinned to Michael, Kimmy and Tasha.

"Definitely Sirius and Remus," he said, and the pups relaxed visibly, though they knew their Alpha would have protected them no matter who it was.

Through the thick trees ahead, two figures came into view and voices could be heard.

"Sirius, I _told_ you we were meant to go in the other direction!"

"How do you know it was that way?!"

"The scent of Harry is stronger that way!"

"Oh… Well why didn't you say so!"

"I did–"

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat in an attempt to break up his quarrelling godfathers (seriously, they were like an old married couple!).

"Harry!" Sirius practically squealed, before attempting to launch himself at his godson.

"Sirius, wait –" but Remus' warning came too late and Sirius quickly found himself pinned to the ground by three young werewolves, all determined to protect their Alpha.

Remus could feel the wolf inside him, buried deep by years of Wolfsbane potion which caged his inner beast. Now though, Remus could feel it beneath his skin, reacting to the Alpha's presence. Confused, Remus whined in the back of his throat and fell to his knees.

"Tasha, Michael, Kimmy!" Harry barked. "Release him at once! He meant us no harm." The Gammas nodded and let go of Sirius, who fell to the ground looking at Remus in worry.

"Moony..?"

Harry stalked over to Remus and - on his knees as he was - Harry seemed to tower over him, which made the older werewolf shrink back.

"Moony," Harry said softly, placing both hands on either side of the man's face and tilting it up, "You don't need to cringe before me."

"But Alpha –"

"Hush, Remus. I am your pup, your godson, before I am your Alpha." He knelt before Remus, allowing him to gather Harry in his harms.

"Ah, pup," Remus murmured into his unruly hair. "You've become such a strong, young man, a strong Alpha…"

This tender moment was, of course, ruined by Sirius.

"Moooooonyyyyyyyy," he whined. "You're hoggin' all the Harry! And this kid won't let me go; he's got quite a grip! He looked up at Michael, impressed. Seems he had grabbed the older man by the shoulder when Harry had approached Remus.

Harry chuckled and stood up, "Alright Michael, let him go." Harry braced himself, well prepared for the tackle Sirius graced him with once he had been released.

* * *

Introductions of Remus and Sirius to the rest of the pack had been… Interesting to say the least. Though wary at first, the younger cubs soon found themselves crowding around the two Marauders, listening to the tales of magic and Hogwarts they so enjoyed.

Once bedtime arrived, Harry shepherded the protesting cubs up to their bedroom and finally got some one-on-one time with his godfathers.

Sitting between them on the couch, Harry sighed, "They're cute kids, aye?" he gave a sad smile. "Life's been pretty rough for them, but I think they've turned out pretty well, considering."

"Where are their sires?" Remus questioned.

Harry shrugged. "Gone, Azkaban, dead; numerous places. Their parent's weren't too thrilled with their condition, so without their sires they've been pretty much on their own."

Sirius slung his arm over Harry's shoulder. "You seem to have been doing a bang-up job of caring for them, Pronglet."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Siri. Though they were really they ones caring for me those first few days," he laughed.

"How did this happen, Harry? Who was it that infected you?" Moony questioned.

"It was actually Jacob."

Sirius looked surprised, "That little one? Who clung to you?"

Harry chuckled. "Yup, that's the one. It was completely by accident, of course. Well the Wolf did it on purpose, obviously, looking for an Alpha. But Jacob was very apologetic."

Remus rubbed a hand over his face with a sigh, "You always manage to get yourself into the _strangest_ of situations!"

"Well it's what I do best!"

* * *

A/N: random place to end but I want this DONE. Sorry it's a bit short :(

Thanks to everyone that reviewed :D I seriously love you guys 3 Thanks to The Phoenix Falls for actually saying something about the pairing! –glares around at the rest of you- just for that I'm considering making it Harry/Draco like she(?) asked! With Dom!Harry for dear KingofLoosePages. Thanks for Ambo for fiiiinally betainnnnnng. Please forgive the drunken ho, she was hangover!

PS: Auuuhhhg I hate this new profile shit, it's so hard to upload stuff and Im sitting there going 'wtf is all this MADNESS?!?!'


	7. Leeet's dooo the Tiiiime Waaaarp Agaaain

Bit o' fun n a bit o' ANNNNNNNNNNNNNGST in this chap….Danke to Ambo for betaing! Sorry I got myself grounded XD

Ambo: You better be! I needed you for my shoot!! –shakes fist-

Warning: Flashbacks! Woooooooo!

**Oh by the way! Go to my deviantart site (link of profile!) for some retarded chibi sketches of the kids :D Funfunfun**

* * *

"Harry…"

"Yes, Remus?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but…This house is a tip."

Harry looked around at the damp, peeling wallpaper and the mouldy couches that were pretty much the only furniture in the makeshift living room.

"It is a bit, isn't it?" he mused. "Well you have to expect it to be; it is abandoned after all, and we are living here illegally."

"Harry, Grimmauld Place is in a better condition than this crap shack," Sirius said with a snort.

"Hey! It's hard enough cleaning up after seven kids - I don't have time to renovate."

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Remus tutted with a flourish of his wand. "You forget, you have two wonderful _wizard_ godfathers. Who just looooooove you."

"And who just haaaaate sitting on a mouldy couch," Sirius said waving his wand at the offending piece of furniture.

The next few hours were a bustle of yelling, spell casting and, (for all those under the age of ten), squealing in awe over the displays of magic.

Remus had wasted no time in cleaning the dirty kitchen from top to bottom and equipping it with the necessary appliances. Seeing how magic and electricity didn't mix too well (Sirius learning the hard way when his cooling charm had blown up the refrigerator) all muggle objects had been removed and replaced with magic friendly alternatives.

The smouldering remains of the fridge became and old-fashioned ice-box, complete with Sirius' cooling and freezing charms. The oven was transfigured into a wood burning stove with an infinite supply of logs in the hearth. All the surfaces were attacked by self-dusting dusters and the floors with self-mopping mops, (everything seemed to be self-somethinging itself in the Wizarding World!).

Sirius showed his knack for interior design as he swapped the peeling green wallpaper for nutral creams and blues. Bedrooms were sproosed up with proper beds and a massive red canopy bed put in Harry's room, which the pups immediately clambered onto. The smaller ones bounced and played while the older ones supervised.

That afternoon, Remus and Padfoot left with Harry's Gringott's key to do some grocery shopping, while Harry took the pups for a swim in a small pond in the forest. Dinner that evening consisted of the makeshift family's first home-cooked meal in a long time.

* * *

That night, as Harry washed Clarabelle's hair in the newly-running bathtub's warm water, he contemplated his situation.

'_Hogwarts_,' he thought with a sigh, causing the youngest member of his pack to look up at him briefly before returning to her splashing. '_For the past four years, that place has been my home. But now…'_

Would he really be accepted there? Dumbledore had allowed Remus into Hogwarts, but Remus wasn't the boy-who-lived now was he? Harry wouldn't be able to spend his full moons alone in the Shrieking Shack, especially without his pack.

Then there was Ron and Hermione. What would become of the 'Golden Trio' now that Harry was a werewolf? Would they support him like the Marauders supported Remus, or cast him away like his relatives had? He knew Ron came from a Pureblood family and had been apart of the Wizarding World all his life. Ron knew what werewolves were capable of. Hermione was a smart, yet admittedly muggleborn witch. Would she realize that what the books told of werewolves and real life were different?

There was one thing that Harry was certain of. He wasn't returning to Hogwarts without his pups. They were looking to him to be there for them, to be their Alpha, their leader, their big brother. He wasn't leaving them behind, he loved them and they were his family.

Hogwarts also held bad memories for him. Memories of a face attached to the back of his professor's head. Memories of giant snakes chasing him through dark tunnels. Memories of the Triwizard's Tournament. Memories of-

"Cedric…" Harry whispers.

Clara looked up at him as he wrapped her in a fluffy new towel. "Big bwuder? What's w'ong? You're makin' a sad face."

Harry gave her a weak smile and held her tiny body close to his.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart," he said as he pulled the plug in the bath, causing Clara to cover her ears to block out the loud sucking sound.

"Eeeeee!" she squealed. "Scawy!"

Harry chucked and carried her to the bedroom he shared with all his pups. All the other children were already dressed for bed and were squabbling for spots and pillows.

Dressing Clara in her new purple jammies, Harry climbed into bed and set her down next to him. As usual, he was immediately covered in small children, all snuggling up to him and begging for cuddles.

"Harrryyyyy," Jacob begged. "Tell us a story!"

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Harry ruffled Jacob's hair. "Not tonight, pup. Sleep now."

As if sensing their Alpha's melancholy mood, everyone quietly settled down for bed and went to sleep cuddled around Harry.

* * *

_Cedric approached Harry as they left the sideroom of the Great Hall. After having his name drawn out of the Goblet of Fire and then accused of entering the insane tournetment, Harry was a bit of a wreck._

"_Hey," Cedric greeted Harry with a smile, calming Harry's nerves a bit. "Harry, right? You look pretty shaken up. You ok?"_

"_Yeah," Harry gave a nervous smile, "I don't know what I'm gonna do, though. I don't even know I was entered into this thing!"_

_Scratching the back of his head, Cedric gave a sheepish grin. "Well since we're both trying to being the Cup back for Hogwarts, we should study together sometime, or something…" He trailed off, blushing a bit._

"_Y-yeah," Harry stuttered, feeling his face flare up a little in return._

_XXX_

"_Dragons?!" Cedric's voice was shocked. "They want you to fight DRAGONS?!"_

_Harry frowned, _

"_They want ALL of us to fight Dragons, Ced."_

"_But you could get hurt!" Cedric gripped Harry's shoulder hard and started muttering to himself about gutting whoever was in charge of this 'insane, crazy, completely RETARDED competition'._

_Harry grinned, _

"_Cedric, you shouldn't worry about me so much, I'll be fine."_

"_It takes ten men to take down a dragon! I don't want you to get hurt…" the Hufflepuff seemed to deflate. _

_Harry smiled softly and placed his hands of either side of the taller boy's face before pecking him lightly on the lips. "You'll just have to _teach_ me some new spells then," he said with a wink and a smirk._

_Cedric blushed harder and spluttered. He knew what Harry meant when he said 'teach'._

_XXX_

_FLASH!_

_The Cup was a Portkey. He and Cedric were in the mud in some horrible graveyard._

_FLASH!_

_Wormtail appeared, holding a mutated baby Voldemort._

_FLASH!_

"_Kill the spare!"_

_

* * *

_

Harry jolted awake, barely able to withhold his sobs as tears streamed down his cheeks.

'_Cedric…'_

The only pup awake, Michael, reached over to his crying Alpha and held him close in an attempt to comfort him. Harry clutched the young boy close, knowing deep down that Michael somehow understood his pain.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the MASSIVELY late update, I'm been all scatterbrained as of late… Anyway! Enjoy the lil Harry/Cedric bit? I love be some Cedric… -shoves away Twilight!Robert Pattinson and clutches Goblet of Fire!Robert Pattinson- YER NOT AS GOOD AS CEDRIC, EDWARD! ….-cough- Anyway, just so ya know, Cedric was totally the girl in their relationship, and Harry was the pervert hahaha. Oh! And this fic's gonna be Harry/MaleOC, you got a problem with that…. You can tell me and I'll probably bowl over like a lil pushover XD I live to serve you guys!

Ambo: MALE OC WOOOO! I mean, c'mon this thing would only work with an OC as the love interest…Everything else would end up being too messy. *nod*


	8. Dumbles is a Pedo

Chapter 8 (about fudgin' time, amirite?)

* * *

Sitting at his desk, it became apparent to Albus Dumbledore that he was never a very patient man; waiting for Alastor Moody to return with news of his weapon was _definitely_ stretching his patience.

Dumbledore had sent the man after Lupin and Black. The two men had dashed off not long after receiving a letter from Potter. Suspicious? He thought so.

Then, Dumbledore felt the sensors of the staircase leading to his office flare up and - speak of the devil - Moody limped through the door. His wooden leg clacked loudly against the stone floor.

"Headmaster," he greeted with a nod. "I tracked Black and Lupin like you asked."

"And? Did they lead you to Potter?"

Mad-Eye gave a wild grin, "Aye! The boy hasn't even left Surrey yet! He's holed up in some desolate shack near the woods. I don't know if anyone else is in there; they seem to setting up some wards that are messing with my eye."

Hmm I doubt the boy will have found allies of any power," Dumbledore said, steeping his long, wrinkled fingers, "Perhaps it's time I paid my _favourite _student a visit."

* * *

Harry was given a lot more time to himself after Sirius and Remus arrived. The cubs' days were filled with lessons from their new 'uncles'. Harry also found himself being taught, mainly by Remus who helped him in reigning in his enhanced werewolf senses.

It was currently a sunny Friday afternoon, and while Sirius was inside teaching the children math (something he excelled in, frightening enough), Harry was helping Remus set up some wards to surround the house. Once in place, the house would be unplottable, unseeable and they would be able to move it to any plot of land of the same size.

Remus called it a 'pocket dimension' ward and Harry called it 'very complicated and time consuming'.

Stones with complicated runes etched into the surface had been placed around the building in a large circle. The parameter stretched out in the land around the house so that the front door was dead centre.

"All right, Harry," Remus straightened up after putting the last stone in place, "as the owner of the residence you have to put a drop of your blood onto the centre stone." He pointed to the large stone sitting by the front door, which had started glowing when the last of the smaller stones had been put in place. "This will complete the ritual."

Harry nodded and was about to walk over to the stone when a sharp crack rang through the air.

"Ah, Harry my boy," Harry stiffened as he heard the 'grandfatherly' voice of the Headmaster behind him. "We're been so worried about you."

Narrowing his golden eyes, Harry turned and glared at Dumbledore, "Well as you can see, I'm fine. So please leave." He bit out.

Dumbedore's eyes widened as he took in the changes Harry had gone through; the wild look in his now golden eyes, the elongated canine-like teeth, the large bite scar on his tanned shoulder. It was obvious Harry was no longer human. He turned to Remus.

"What have you done to him?" he snarled. "What has he become?!"

"Remus had nothing to do with this!" Harry shouted back. He could feel his magic stirring beneath his skin as Dumbledore, wand drawn, advanced on Remus. Lifting one hand towards the man, he let the energy he felt bubbling up inside him burst out of his palm, slamming into Dumbledore and sending him right outside the wards.

"Potter!" the Headmaster growled, before correcting himself and putting on his caring Grandfather Façade. "Harry, my boy, you must see beyond this fiend's mask! He has obviously brainwashed you in to thinking what he did to you was right. It's not really you listening to him, but the wolf listening to his Alpha." Dumbledore help his wrinkled hand out to Harry. "Come with me, my boy, I can help you."

Harry slowly stalked towards the house, cutting the palm of his hand with his sharp, claw-like nails as he went.

"That's where you're wrong, Professor Dumbledore," he smirked. "You see," he raised his hand over the centre stone. "_I_ am the Alpha of this pack." Not waiting for a response from the old man, he quickly dragged his hand over the glowing stone, painting it with his blood.

All the stones lining the property suddenly started glowing with a bright white light. Streams of light shot between each stone before rising upwards to form a breath-taking wall of light. The wards were only visible for a moment, before fading away to transparency.

Dumbledore stared blankly at the place where to him, a house once stood. He cursed loudly before disapparating.

Remus let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"Good job, cub," he said with a relieved grin.

Harry returned his grin with one of his own, but his smile faded as he realized the reality of what just happened, caught up with him. "So Dumbledore finally shows his true colour," he said quietly.

Remus frowned,

"I had no idea the Headmaster was so…"

"Racist? Prejudiced? An asshole?" Harry supplied.

"Harry-" Remus' scolding was interrupted by the front door bursting open and a crowd of some children (plus one child-like Godfather) flinging themselves at Harry and asking questions like 'who was that?' 'what did he wanted' and 'what the bloody hell was Dumbledore doing here?'.

"Apparently trying to help Harry 'with the monster that he has become'," Remus growled.

"What?!" Sirius gasped. "But he helped you while we were in school! He gave you a job!"

"Out of necessity…" Remus mused, looking at Harry. "He may have needed to use me to get closer to Harry."

"Huh… You know, I always did think he was a bit cold to you. I always just thought he was allergic to dogs."

"Obviously not, Sirius." Remus deadpanned, causing Harry to laugh.

* * *

A/D Ok weird place to end but I'm doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone :D Sorry for the massive uuber long delay…. IDK how long it was XD Hope this plottiness will tide you over!


	9. OPEN ADOPTION

Hi everyone,

It's been brought to my attention that volunteered to adopt this fic has made NO PROGRESS at all :( So it's not an open adoption, mk? You can write it if you want, use my plot, my characters, etc, if you like. Just put something in the first chapter about how they were originally mine, but you've taken over etc. You can use my chapters as a base or rewrite it all using your own ploit etc if you like. Just send me a PM, I'll be happy to read it :) 


	10. Adopted by Mari92

Looks like Mari92 (User number 1505943) has taken up the story and has a good 5 chapter out : ) Check her out and give her some feedback! 


End file.
